Oser ses rêves
by Fort Reveur
Summary: Un pari entre Godric et Salazar , une rencontre anodine , deux ennemis de toujours...recette assez explosive... même fic' seulement changements dans le résumé
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tlm! D**

**Déjà m'ci de venir lire ma fiction, et je suis désolée si c'est pas parfait vu que c'est ma première --'**

**hum...j'sais pas trop quoi dire rougit, ben bonne lecture en esperant que ça va vous plaire croise les doigts (quoi? j'en fais trop? hum..okay okay jme tais xD)**

****

**Ennuie et Retrouvailles**

C'était une superbe matinée d'Août, Hermione se leva en souriant , cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle attendait ce jour. Elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir Harry, Ron et puis Ginny sa meilleure amie et passer la fin de l'été au Terrier.

Sortant précipitamment de sa couette , elle ne remarqua pas ses pieds emmêlés dans celle-ci et fit un magnifique vol plané avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

« - _Arggggh !_

-_Hermione chérie est ce que ça va ?_

-_Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman !_

Hermione ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère inutilement. Elle ne l'avait pas avouer à ses amis mais tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Son père c'était difficilement remis du dernier passage des mangemorts qui avaient attaqués son quartier quelques semaines plus tôt et sa mère devenait très faible psychologiquement, les endoloris à répétition l'ayant beaucoup affaiblie. Les rôles c'étaient petit à petit inversés et Hermione s'occupait plus de sa mère que le contraire .Cela ne la gênait pas au contraire , mais ça la fit beaucoup mûrir. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que son état d'esprit qui a changer, la petite et innocente Gryffondor avait laisser place à une superbe jeune femme, ses cheveux broussailleux sont maintenant lisses et ondulés , elle ne se cachait plus derrière des vêtements difformes mais abordait à présent un look beaucoup plus féminin, et n'avait plus honte de ce qu'elle était.

-_Hermione dépêche toi, ils ne vont pas tarder !_

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le salon. Hermione s'y précipita et dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas éclater de rire, cependant un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ron se trouvait à terre , Harry sur le dos.

-_Humpf…salut Hermy_ articula difficilement Ron

_-Salut les garçons !_

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort qui les remit sur pieds.

-_On voulait te faire une surprise en arrivant en avance mais…_ commença le survivant avant de foudroyer Ron du regard.

Ron commençait à se tortiller nerveusement, et son teint avait pris une couleur rouge écrevisse, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Il n'avait pas changer , toujours aussi maladroit ! Pendant qu'ils se remettaient de leurs émotions , Hermione les regarda attentivement. Ron avait grandit de quelque centimètres et dégageait plus de confiance en lui, Harry avait grandit aussi , ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur ses yeux couleur de jade, ce qui le rendait sexy, et sous son tee shirt on devinait une musculature parfaite , sûrement due a la pratique du Quidditch. Hermione rougit violemment puis se giflant mentalement pour avoir trouver celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère de cœur sexy. Perdue dans ses pensées , elle ne remarqua pas Ron qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche en la regardant , ni le sourire amusé d'Harry.

-_Notre petite Hermy à bien changer n'est ce pas Ron ?_ déclara Harry visiblement ravi de pouvoir taquiner Ron.

-_Hein ? mouais bof , 'pas remarquer_ répondit ce dernier en rougissant de plus belle.

Il tourna les talons dans l'intention de ramasser sa baguette mais se heurta à Mme Granger par inadvertance. Alertée par le cri de surprise de sa mère , Hermione par réflexe depuis l'attaque saisit aussi tôt sa baguette et la pointa dans sa direction.

-_Ronald Weasley !_ rugit elle

-_Pa…pardon madame !_ s'excusa Ron apeuré par le regard que lui lançait Hermione en aidant sa mère à se remettre sur pieds

-_Ce n'est rien voyons ! Hermy ma chérie calme toi et monte donc chercher tes affaires !_

Apres s'être assuré que sa fille était bien partie, elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron, toujours abasourdis par la réaction d'Hermione.

-_Excusez-la, elle est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps ci, elle prend beaucoup trop de responsabilités vis à vis de moi depuis…_ commença Mme Granger

-_Depuis ?_ demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix

-_Depuis tes malaises à répétition !_ termina Hermione en descendant, ses valises flottant derrière elles. Bon les garçons on y va ?

Hermione pris sa mère à part pour lui faire quelques recommandations , puis transplana au Terrier , imitée quelques instants plus tard par Ron et Harry. Pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Ginny , les deux amis s'inquiétait de son étrange comportement.

-_Elle est bizzard Hermy, mais si il y avait une bonne raison elle nous l'aurait dit pas vrai !_

Harry soupira devant la naïveté de Ron , mais préféra garder ses doutes pour lui afin d'en parler avec Hermione plus tard. De joyeuses retrouvailles suivirent, la jolie brune était heureuse de se retrouver chez les Weasley. Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles , entre partie de Quidditch pour les garçons , discussions entre filles , éclats de rire et tout simplement le bonheur d'être ensemble. Un soir, un hibou apporta une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard à Hermione , lui annonçant qu'elle allait être préfette en chef. La jeune fille s'endormit ce soir là rêvant à qui pourrait être son homologue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blablabla…mais c'est pas vrai quel moulin à parole celle là ! ça fait DEUX HEURES ! que je l'écoute parler sur je ne sais quoi ! mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait par Merlin pour qu'elle me colle 24/24 h ?En plus je m'ennuie à mourir , fixer un tapis pendant plus de deux heures c'est pas trop mon trip.

-_Draaaaaay ouhouh !_ hurla une voix suraiguë en passant ses mains devant ma tête

**-Soupir** _Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Pansy ?_

-_Tu m'écoutes ?_

Hin hin , bien sur que non ! Pitié un miracle pour que je puisse me débarrasser d'elle !

-_non…_

-_mais mon dracominichou !_

-_Pansy sois gentille_

_-Oui ?_

_-Dégage ! t'es lourde à force !_

En pleurs Pansy sort de la pièce pour aller transplaner je ne sais où, elle est vraiment bizzard cette fille, bon j'en était où avant d'être interrompu…ah oui ! Par Merlin qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, même pas cette affreuse Sang de bourbe à insulter , ni la belette où le balafré à provoquer…bon, maintenant que le pékinois est partit qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Tient c'est bizzard d'habitude elle insiste plus ! hum…NON ! NON ! je ne m'inquiète pas pour Pansy ! qu'est ce que vous allez imaginez ?

Et si j'allais voler un peu ? nan trop tard , il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, ah ! où j'ai bien put la mettre ?note à moi même : ranger quand même de temps en temps ma chambre.

Ah ça y est ! la voilà ! ohlàlà , Drago c'est quoi cet air de vainqueur pour ça ? je dois vraiment m'ennuyer , au point d'être en extase devant une lettre du vieux fou…j'ai besoin de repos ! bon a part ça qu'est ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ? oh oh ! Préfet en chef ! Je me demande qui sera mon homologue… une jolie fille j'espères ! sourire. Ben quoi ? on peut toujours espérer non ? Bon, maintenant j' vais me coucher, pas envie d'aggraver mon cas, ni d'entacher mon honneur plus longtemps…


	2. Colère refoulée

**Colère refoulée**

(Pdv Hermione)

Il était temps que le jour se lève , je ne pouvait plus supporter les ronflements de Ron. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, impossible de le réveiller par dessus le marché. Bon ça suffit, je vais aller faire un tour, de toute façon ça ne me servirai à rien de me rendormir étant donné que je n'ai plus ni couette ni oreiller, je les ai balancés dans une vaine tentative de réveiller Ronald. Non je ne suis pas violente, juste exaspérée. ZZZzZzZzzzZ, nouveau ronflement , argh je n'en peux plus ! vite la sortie avant que je l'étrangle quoi que … ? C'est bon je plaisante hinhin, bon il faut vraiment que je sorte, avant que l'image de Ron étranglé de mes propres main ne se produise. Bon d'accord j'admets avoir des pulsions de violences , mais c'est pas grave du moment que ça ne sort pas de ma tête…oh oh je ferais mieux d'aller consulter un psy moi. Enfin la sortie ! encore un pas ! Ca y est , bravo 'Mione t'es géniale!

Ben quoi ? Oh ça va hein ne me dîtes pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais auto féliciter ? non ? bon , ça confirme le fait que je dois consulter au plus vite…

Un peu d'air frais ça fait du bien, je sens le contact du vent sur ma joue et ça me suffit pour tout oublier, pour me sentir bien. Et puis au petit matin c'est idéal il n'y a personne.

-_Mione attends moi je dois te parler !_

Hum , j'ai encore parler trop vite, rectification il n'y avait personne. Tient cette voix ? c'est Harry ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? je ralenti et l'attends ? ou bien je feigne l'indifférence ? Trop tard , en deux foulées il m'a déjà rattraper ! note à moi même : arrêter de réfléchir pour tout et pour rien surtout le matin , ou alors réfléchir en marchant!

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-_Avec Ron on t'a entendu partir alors on s'inquiétait…_

Harry parle mais je ne l'écoute plus. Ron était réveillé ! Harry a réussi à le réveiller ! Oh et puis tant pis, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon pour ce qu'ils m'écoute ! Vous avez déjà ressenti l'impression de ne servir à rien ? d'être traiter de miss-je-sais-tout à longueur de temps ? Je suis intelligente et alors ? je le dis haut et fort je préfère avoir une tête bien remplie que bien vide comme celle de Parkinson ! Celle là elle n'est pas bien difficile à cerner , stupide, méchante et accro à son « dracominichou » comme elle l'appelles si bien. Toujours scotchée à lui et…mais non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Vous imaginez vous Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ensemble ? pff , moi non plus, de toute façon c'est pas mon style du tout, enfin bref je m'éloigne du sujet initial là.

-_Mione pourquoi tu parle de Malfoy ?_

Oooooh non , j'ai penser tout haut ?

-_Oh je repensais à ces 6 année – bientôt 7_ **soupir**-_ de calvaire passées avec lui._

-_Oh, ne t'en fais pas on est là !_

Oui , oui merci Harry, bon…

-_Mione tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler hein ?_

-_Oui , mais pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?_

Je veux juste être un petit peu seule ! c'est pas dur à comprendre ? oulà 'mione zeeeeeeen ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Ca y est Harry à reprit son monologue , pour lui faire plaisir j'intervins de temps en temps , mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Mione , un esprit égaré doit avoir prit possession de ton corps c'est impossible autrement !

C'est officiel je deviens folle ! **Soupir**

Pourquoi Harry me regarde comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

-_Hermione , je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dit rien !_

-_Ecoutes Harry, c'est vraiment très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien je t'assures ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de calme…_

Il me lance un regard complice puis s'en va. Heureusement qu'Harry est intelligent, je ne dit pas que Ron ne l'est pas mais…en fait si! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. En parlant de lui, le voilà qui arrive…je ne pourrais JAMAIS être tranquille. Vivement Poudlard que je retrouve la bibliothèque, la tour d'astronomie mais surtout ce petit coin tranquille sur le toit. Bon assez rêvasser, il vaut mieux rentrer pour ne pas l'affoler. Qu'elle rime ha ha.

C'est exaspérant…

C'est décidé j'irais avec Ginny sur le chemin de traverse acheter les fournitures cet après midi.

Ah voilà Fred, Georges et Mme Weasley, qui ne cesse de répéter « affligeant , affligeant… » va savoir pourquoi ? sûrement les jumeaux qui ont encore fait une mauvaise blague quelque part.

Je m'ennuie…même pas le moindre petit livre à lire et mon inquiétude pour mes parents augmente de jours en jours, je peux imaginer les pires scénarios étant donner que je ne reçoit aucunes nouvelles.

-_Hermiooooooooooooooooooone !_

Ah! je reconnais là le raffinement et la délicatesse de Ron.

-_J'arrive Ron…qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?_

-_Il se passe que ton horrible truc orange à tué Croutard !_

Et voilà , il recommence avec ça… est ce que Pattenrond et moi même y pouvons quelque chose si Mr Ronald Weasley n'est pas capable de prendre soin de son animal ?

-_Pour la centième fois Ron , Pattenrond n'y est pour rien ! Ne rejette pas ton incapacité à prendre soin de ton rat sur mon chat compris !_

Vu la tête qu'il fait j'ai du m'énerver, allez 'mione fait un effort reste calme!

-_Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y est pour rien !_

Demi tour , je n'inspire plus qu'à une chose , être au calme. Et Ron qui continu de brailler sur Pattenrond…tss bon où ai je bien pu le mettre ? ah le voilà ! Mp3 sur les oreilles , le son à fond, baguette en main, je quitte le Terrier pour aller au chemin de Traverse , je trouverais bien à manger là bas, j'ai laisser un mot à Gin' pour la prévenir .Et puis j'y serai certainement plus tranquille qu'ici.


	3. Réveil mouvementé

**Réveil mouvementé**

(Pdv Drago)

Elle était là à quelque centimètre , je tend la main et… une sensation de tremblement me parcourt le corps. Courageux comme je suis, je me risque à ouvrir un œil. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve je remonte aussi tôt ma couverture sur ma tête et repart vers la jeune femme de mes rêves. Le tremblement reprend plus fort cette fois et me fit sursauter. Maintenant bien réveillé et bouillonnant de rage contre celui qui a oser faire cela, je tend ma baguette vers la petite silhouette qui s'amuse à sautiller sur mon matelas.

-_Lumos !_ m'écriai je

Et ce que je vis , ne présageai rien de bon, au contraire : Nathan mon cousin…ce petit monstre de 8 ans qui est né uniquement pour me pourrir la vie. On dirai que son unique objectif c'est de m'empêcher de vivre sereinement. Ma rage ne diminuant pas, je lui fais comprendre d'un regard qu'il est dans son intérêt de me fournir une bonne explication sur sa présence dans ma chambre , sur mon lit, à 8h du matin ! Il me fait son petit sourire qui illumine sa petite tête d'ange – et oui c'est fou le contraste entre sa personnalité et son physique…- (il me rappelles quelqu'un mais qui? Moi ? vous être sur ?) et…nan nan ne te laisse pas avoir Drago ! Ce gosse est maléfique ne l'oublie pas c'est un vrai petit démon !

- _Je passe la fin des vacances avec toi ! me lâche t'il sur un ton désinvolte_

Quand mon cerveau eut correctement assimilé sa phrase, ben oui pour le moment je suis encore dans les vappes, j'étais mortifié. Non c'est un cauchemar c'est impossible ! Il me fit à nouveau un de ces petits sourires typiquement Malfoyen et je craque, quel manipulateur celui là ! c'est bien un Malfoy !

-_Quoiiiiiiii ! nan nan nan hors de questions !_

-_ouiiiiiiiin_

Ca y est il refait son numéro , allez je donne 3 secondes à ma mère pour rappliquer…un…deux….trois !

-_Drago Malfoy !_ gronde t' elle

-_Il -Snif- ne veut –snif- pas de moiii bouhouhouhou_ pleurniche Nathan

Bon comédien en plus le cousin…décidément ils se sont tous donner le mot pour m'empêcher de dormir ! Comme toujours ma mère tombe dans le panneau et devinez qui trinque ?

Quand je vous disais que c'était un danger pour ma santé ! Quoi vous penser que j'exagère? Si vous voulez je vous le donne, on verra après hein ! Alors no critiques merci !

Ah les larmes ont cessées de couler ? oh oh c'est mauvais ça, très mauvais ! Il tourne son visage humide vers moi , un grand sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire ironique que je fais d'habitude. Alala, il ira loin ce petit c'est moi qui vous le dit. Bon non pas que l'avenir de mon cousin ne m'intéresse pas -au contraire, attentionné comme je suis…vous trouvez que j'en fais trop ? vraiment ?-, je ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'il a réussi à obtenir de ma mère. Et je ne suis pas déçu…

-_Mon chéri , tu va accompagné ton cousin au chemin de traverse cet après midi et lui offrir tout ce qu'il voudra ! Est ce bien clair ?_

-_oui , oui , bon je peux être tranquille maintenant ?_

Nathan abordait un air triomphant et avant que je ne puisse lui balancer mon oreiller dessus part en ricanant. C'est officiel je hais mon cousin. Bon inutile de me recoucher maintenant. Je me demande comment va Pansy, elle avait pas l'air en forme hier ? hmm ? Non ! je vous répète que je ne m'inquiète pas, je veux juste m'assurer que j'ai raison c'est tout , n'allez pas chercher plus loin. Je suis pas comme St Potter et Granger , je ne fais pas dans le cas social.

J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir la taquiner celle là ,c'est la seule qui me tient tête et pour être franc ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

, j'ai bien penser ce que je crois ? je dois sûrement être encore fatigué pour penser à cette…cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place et me préparer à cette « super » journée. C'est ironique bien sur. Oh ! le reflet du miroir n'est pas mal du tout, je suis quand même super beau gosse, et avec mon charisme m'étonne pas qu'aucunes filles ne me résiste – non je ne suis pas narcissique, juste réaliste- ! Grr en parlant de ça , il y en a bien une en effet ! Hin hin je crois avoir trouvé de quoi m'occuper cette année ! Granger prépare toi…

Maintenant que je suis prêt je vais allez faire un petit tour en balai histoire de me détendre, c'est fou dans quel état peut vous mettre un gamin de 8 ans.

Il n'y a que l'air et la sensation de liberté que procure le vol qui me calme, c'est peut être spécial mais c'est un calmant comme un autre non ? Granger a ses bouquins…Granger, hum elle doit aussi avoir changer…une minute pourquoi je repense à elle maintenant ? Je dois être dans un sorte de monde parallèle ou un truc bizzard dans le genre.

Vite dépêchons , avant que mister poison ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition.

J'entend déjà ses pas, il faut dire aussi qu'il court avec toute la légèreté d'un pachyderme…je retire tout ce que j'ai bien pour dire sur son comportement Malfoyen !

Pourquoi ne pas le faire enrager à mon tour ? hinhin

J'attend qu'il soit à quelques mètres…fait mine de l'attendre et décolle devant son nez ! hahahaha vous verriez sa tête !

Hum, pathétique j'en suis réduit à provoquer les membres de ma famille, voyez où l'ennuie et la fatigue combinés peuvent vous menez. Je crois que je vais arrêter la philosophie pour l'instant.

Allez, encore un petit tour avant de rentrer…


	4. Le calme avant la tempête

Le calme avant la tempête. 

(Pdv Hermione)

Enfin au calme !

Quel bonheur de retrouver le silence.

Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis en tête à tête avec ma tasse de **café énergisant **au Trois Balais à réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la salle.

Une mère console son fils qui c'est renversé son Jus de citrouille dessus et lui sourit tendrement.

Pourquoi je ressens un infinie tristesse m'envahir tout à coup en les voyant ?

J'envie ce petit qui aura toujours cette femme attentionnée à ces côté et qui gardera son sourire gravé dans son cœur.

Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance, pas le moindre souvenir d'une histoire lue par mes parents, pas le souvenir de regards complices, ni de ce genre de sourires.

Comme si on me les avait enlevés.

Enfin , je ne voit pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider à présent .

**Soupir**

Je les laisse pour observer les autres clients du bar, un couple de jeunes amoureux au sourire béat d'admiration l'un pour l'autre, une vieille dame se disputant avec les têtes réduites, Rosmeta qui tente de repousser les avances d'un homme saoul. Je fais un peu tâche dans le tableau non ?

Je paye ma consommation puis repart errer dans les ruelles.

Bien qu'impatiente d'aller chez Fleury et Botts, je préfère garder ce plaisir pour cet après midi, je pourrai y rester plus longtemps. J'vais aller manger quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur, midi approche et je commence déjà à entendre mon estomac crier famine…

'a y est !

Je cours comme une folle à travers les rues, pour arriver essoufflée chez Fleury et Botts. Des regards interrogateurs se tournent vers moi, enfin je crois que si je voyais une cinglée arriver en courant et finir par éclater de rire toute seule je me poserai aussi des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Bref, comme une gamine, le regard pétillant, je déambule entre les rayons, lis les résumés , cherche de vieux manuscrits…j'adore l'ambiance des librairies. Pour moi c'est comme un terrain de jeu.

Je sais je sais 'mione le psy ça devient vraiment urgent ...j'y pense j'y pense rassurez vous.

Oh ! j'y crois pas ! Ils ont le dernier livre de Maggie Parker, une célèbre écrivain moldue !

Je sautille sur place tellement je suis excitée de le commencer…et ne fais pas attention au petit garçon qui se tient derrière moi…'**badaboum**' .

Je devrais éviter de sautiller la prochaine fois, le pauvre petit se retrouve sous moi à gémir de douleur parce que je l'écrase.

Tout revint d'en l'ordre quelques minutes plus tard. A l'aide de quelques sorts , je lui soigne le bras et défroisse ses vêtements.

-_Ca va petit ?_

-_Je ne suis pas petit d'abord !_ raille t'il

-_Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te vexer !_ répondis je amusée

-_Oui ça va ! dis madame pourquoi tu sautais ?_ dit il de la malice plein les yeux

-_Oh…longue histoire ! Mais dis moi tu es tout seul ?_

Heureusement qu'il n'a rien ! mais qu'est ce qu'un petit comme lui fait au rayon roman ? et où sont ses parents ? Un flot de questions déferle en moi , mais le petit m'évite une guerre cérébrale en me sortant de mes pensées.

-_Non je suis avec mon cousin, mais il m'a laisser tout seul pour parler avec une fille…_

-_Oh ! viens je vais t'aider à le chercher ! Tu t'appelles comment dis moi ?_

-_Nathan ! et toi jolie madame ?_

-_Hermione ! mais tu peut m'appeler Mione !_

Et main dans la main, nous parcourons les rayonnage, à la recherche de son cousin. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand il fut assez près pour être identifié. L'irresponsable cousin se révélait être Malfoy ! Je devais avoir une drôle de tête car Nathan me fixait étrangement.

-_Dit Mione ça va ?_

-_Oui, oui allez viens je te ramène chez lui !_

Vite car je ne souhaite pas vraiment gâché cette journée en me retrouvant trop avec Malfoy !

Nan mais c'est bien mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Nathan me lâche la main et cours en direction de cette sale petite fouine arrogante, dommage qu'il soit de cette famille , Nathan avait l'air sympa, mais je le sais par expérience un Malfoy et un Malfoy , il n'y a qu'à voir Draco et son père….brrr rien que de penser à eux je tremble. Oh non il s'avance vers moi ! là tout de suite j'aimerai vraiment être loin, très loin d'ici !

-_Salut ! merci pour mon cousin_ commença t'il d'une voix sensuelle

Tient ! il me parle presque… gentiment ! Depuis quand Draco Malfoy a t'il des conversations civilisées avec moi ? Vraiment étrange…Comme avant c'est la voix de Nathan qui me tire de mes pensées !

-_Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

-_Hermione ! Granger c'est toi !_ s'énerva le blond

Ah jme disais aussi… en fait il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Mais ! Ca veut dire que je ne le laisse pas indifférent ? hin hin… NON ça ne me fait pas plaisir !arrêtez d'imaginer des trucs comme ça !

-_Oui Malfoy c'est moi ! Et tu as vraiment agit en véritable irresponsable en laissant ton cousin seul dans la librairie !_

-_Depuis quand une Sang-De-Bourbe se permet elle de me faire des réflexions ?_

Voilà le vrai Draco Malfoy ! Le pauvre Nathan avait l'air perdu en voyant l'expression de dégoût qu'affichait son cousin.

-_Tss… Nathan je te souhaite de ne jamais finir comme ton cousin !_

Le petit m'interrogeait du regard en faisant la moue, décidément il est trop mignon !

-_Un être humain ne devrait jamais se permettre d'en mépriser un autre sur des valeurs telles que le sang ou les origines ! Bon je vais y aller, je ne veux pas déranger les sang purs plus longtemps ! au revoir Nathan !_

-_C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire sale Sang de Bourbe !_ cracha cette espèce de fouine.

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je lui colle ma main dans la figure, puis dépose un rapide bisou sur la joue de Nathan avant de repartir entre les rayons. Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? Si il croit que je vais me laisser faire à Poudlard , il va être surprit…

Je paye mon livre et ensuite je rentre sinon ils vont piquer une crise au Terrier.


	5. Rêve ou réalité ?

**Rêve où réalité ?**

(Pdv Drago)

Galère Nathan est surexcité, j'ai même du mal à le suivre, il court dans les ruelles à une vitesse…

Oh miracle il s'arrête enfin !

QUOI !

Il m'a fait courir pendant 10 minutes, tout ça pour entrer dans une libraire !

Peuh…

Oh ! Une jolie blonde me fixe depuis mon entrée. Quand je vous disais que j'étais irrésistible ! Je ne serais peut être pas venu pour rien finalement.

Hum, vite trouver un plan pour me débarrasser de Nathan !

…**Soupir… **il est déjà partit.

Bon je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

J'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers la jeune fille, qui glousse comme pas possible.

Son visage à prit une teinte rosée, plus que quelques pas et elle tombera sous mon charme.

-_Salut toi._

-_Sa…salut !_ dit elle nerveuse

-_J'ai remarqué que tu me fixais intensément depuis un petit moment…_ dis-je un petit sourire en coin.

Elle rougit de plus belle…ha ha décidément, elle s'entendrait bien avec Weasmoche celle là.

-_Hum possible…mais dis moi…qu'est ce qu'un mec comme toi fais seul dans une librairie ?_

Ah ! miracle elle surmonte sa timidité et me parle normalement !

-_Qui te dit que je suis seul ? Je suis venu avec mon cousin pour lui acheter des livres…_

-_Vrai ! C'est tellement rare de nos jours un homme qui s'occupe des enfants ! Tu dois être quelqu'un de génial ! mais je ne le voit pas où est il ?_

Gloups… Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui…

Vite Drago improvise, trouve quelque chose …, c'est dans ces moments là qu'un miracle apparaît et vous aide à vous en sortir non ? Alors pourquoi il m'arrive jamais des trucs comme ça !

-_Justement , il m'attend au rayons enfants, je vais pas le laisser seul plus longtemps ! Mais on pourrait peut être se revoir… ?_ ( -- voix sensuelle pour la faire craquer , ça marche à tout les coups !)

-_Pourquoi pas ?_ glousse t'elle

-_Ce soir aux Trois Balais vers onze heures ?_

-_J'y serai !_

Bravo Drago , t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !

Je m'éloigne et voit une petite tête blonde émerger d'un rayon.

Celui là il va m'entendre !

Quoi ? mais non ce n'est pas moi qui est voulut qu'il parte au début ! il est partit tout seul !

Et puis, je suis sur que quand vous draguer vous n'avez pas envie d'un petit morveux dans vos pattes donc…

En parlant de ça, pourquoi il tient la main d'une inconnue ?

Attendons de voir sa tête, juste pour voir les goûts de mon cousin…oh…. !

Mon cœur loupa un battement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

C'est…c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue, et pourtant j'en ai vu des filles croyez moi !

Elle ressemble exactement à celle de mon rêve !

Une grande brune mince aux cheveux légèrement ondulés , retombant en cascade sur ses épaules et s'accordant parfaitement à ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

Sa démarche est souple, fière mais elle paraît pourtant si frêle et fragile…

Pourquoi je me sens si…bizzard ?

Pourquoi j'ai comme un nœud dans l'estomac, et ressens autant de timidité face à elle ?

Je dois être en train de rêver… c'est impossible que ce soit elle. Et pourtant elle est là devant mes yeux…et donne la main à mon cousin !

Ca casse tout pas vrai ?

Celui là je vous jure… ? pourquoi il court comme ça vers moi ?

-_Drago ! Drago ! regarde qui m'as ramené, elle est trop jolie hein !_

-_Calme toi ! Laisse moi allez lui parler et reste là!_

Je suis pas très sur de moi là, je suis quand même devant l'incarnation de la beauté ! ( NdA : oula il débloque le Drago :p). Calme , reprend tes esprits hum…

-_Salut ! Merci pour mon cousin !_

Qu'est ce j'ai dit ? Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

Elle à l'air ailleurs…

-_Hermione ? qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?_ couine Nathan

Pff , je ne lui ai pas demander de ne pas intervenir ?

Il l'a appeler Hermione ? Une petite minute , c'est Granger !

-_Hermione ? Granger c'est toi ?_

Oups ma voix est beaucoup plus agressive que je l'aurais voulue.

Au moins ça l'a fait réagir…

- _Oui Malfoy c'est moi ! Et tu as vraiment agit en véritable irresponsable en laissant ton cousin seul dans la librairie !_

Comment j'ai pu être attiré par elle ? La fatigue ! Oui je ne voit que ça ! Mon esprit de joue des tours et projette l'image de la femme de mes rêves, sans pour autant que ce soit elle… ( NdA : compliqué tout ça…)

-_Depuis quand une Sang-De-Bourbe se permet elle de me faire des réflexions ?_

Elle me regarde avec son regard haineux habituel et commence un monologue sur le mépris où je ne sais quoi.

Pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça ? Et pourquoi quand elle m'a lancer ce regard j'ai eu si mal ? Elle part enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Il se passe des trucs étranges quand elle est trop près de moi… Je lui lance une dernière insulte, et me prend une gifle magistrale alors que Nathan reçoit un bisou. Satanée Granger !

Stupide rêve, stupide cousin, stupide Granger, stupide Drago…

-_Viens Nathan on rentre…_

Il proteste parcequ' il n'a pas eut de livres… Mais y'a pas que ça dans la vie non plus ! Une heure plus tard et une bonne dizaines de livres sous le bras, nous repartons au Manoir, Nathan souriant , moi me tenant toujours la joue, et pensant sans cesse à cette fille…Hermione.


	6. Dispute et au revoir

**Dispute et au revoir**

(Pdv Hermione)

Comme prévu mon retour n'est pas propice à la joie et à la bonne humeur… Harry qui me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, Ginny qui me foudroie du regard et Ron qui me hurle dessus à cause de mon 'insouciance', et au fait que Voldemort aurait put me retrouver et me tuer…

Remarque , je ne devrais pas me plaindre, pour une fois qu'on fais attention à moi, en temps normal je leur aurai sauter au cou pour les remercier d'enfin me 'remarquer'.

Mais là , toutes mes pensées vont vers un certain blondinet…il est tellement waouh…

MIOOOONE on se calme c'est de Malfoy que tu parles là ! Ton pire ennemi , une sale fouine arrogante et pas un Dieu à la beauté incomparable…

Mais il a changer…et pas en mal je doit dire.

Ses cheveux sont naturels , sans une tonne de gel et lui retombent délicatement devant les yeux, ce qui le rend vraiment trop sexy je suis forcée de l'admettre.

Il a beaucoup grandit et on devine à travers son pull qu'il est très musclé.

Son teint pâle accentue encore plus ses beaux yeux couleur océan et une lueur nouvelle que je ne lui connaissait pas y brillait.

Hum, je dois me faire des illusions, et puis si il a été gentil avec moi au début c'était juste pour me remercier pour Nathan…pas vrai ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a me débarasser de son image ? raa c'est pas possible !

_-…et après c'est toi qui me traite d'irresponsable et tout !_

-_Ron calme toi !_ tenta vainement Harry

-_Oui ! sinon tu va à nouveau déclencher une dispute entre vous ! et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! regarde dans quel état elle est ! elle est complètement…ailleurs !_ tente à son tour Ginny

-_Hermione désolé de me préoccuper de toi !_ ajouta sarcastiquement Ron

-_Tu ne t'en préoccupes que lorsque ça t'arranges ! D'habitude c'est à peine si vous me remarquer ! Quand on a besoin d'aide pour les cours c'est la petite 'mione qu'on va voir ! quand on a un problème un résoudre , c'est encore moi qu'on vient voir ! Mais est ce qu'un jour tu t'es préoccuper de MES problèmes ? Quand je ne vais pas bien et que malgré tout je dissimule mes sentiments derrière un sourire, avant de lâcher mes larmes quand je suis seule , tu les reconnais ces moments là ! As tu été présent ne serais qu'à un seul de ceux ci !_ je lâche d'une traite sans reprendre mon souffle sous le coup de la colère

Ron Weasley n'est qu'un abruti !

-_Je…_ lâcha t'il surpris

-_Et bien non Ronald Weasley ! Alors ne vient pas me dire que tu te 'préoccupes de moi' est ce bien clair !_

Apres cette nouvelle dispute je pars rageusement chercher mes affaires.

Je jette mes vêtements dans mon sac, les larmes me brouillent la vue, pourquoi ça se finit toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi il me pousse à bout tout le temps ?…

Une fois toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, je m'assoie lourdement sur le lit qui émit un craquement sonore, ce qui ne fait que redoubler mes larmes déjà nombreuses.

Ginny entre timidement dans la pièce et m'interroge du regard.

-_Je pars m'installer au Chaudron Baveur pour la fin des vacances ! Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien contre toi Gin' tu es ma meilleure amie , ni contre Harry d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter une nouvelle dispute avec Ron, essaye de me comprendre !_

-_Je comprend 'mione mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas je serais toujours là pour toi !_

Elle me serre dans ses bras puis libère le passage pour que je puisse transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, elle expliquera à Harry la situation, j'espères qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop…

Je pourrai finir mes achats tranquillement et me changer les idées par la même occasion.

**Soupir.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Me voilà sur mon lit au Chaudron Baveur à regarder rêveusement le plafond en écoutant une chanson qui me fait étrangement penser à ma situation…

Hello darkness my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

"_Fools_" said I "_You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grow  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you_"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said "_The words of the prophets are written on subway walls  
And tenement halls_"  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence

( Traduction )

Salut obscurité, ma vieille amie.  
Je suis venu pour te parler à nouveau,  
Parce qu'une vision avançant doucement,  
A laissé ses graines alors que je dormais.  
Et la vision qu'on a implanté dans mon cerveau,  
Reste encore,  
À l'intérieur du son du silence.

Dans des rêves agités, j'ai marché seul,  
Sur des routes pavées étroites,  
Sous le halo d'un lampadaire.  
J'ai tourné mon col vers le froid et l'humidité,  
Quand mes yeux ont été poignardés par le flash de la lumière d'un néon,  
Qui a déchiré la nuit  
Et touché le son du silence.

Et dans la lumière nue j'ai vu,  
Dix mille personnes peut-être plus.  
Des gens parlant sans rien dire,  
Des gens entendant sans écouter,  
Des gens écrivant des chansons que les voix ne "partagent" jamais.  
Et personne n'ose,  
Perturber le son du silence.

"_Idiots_" ai-je dit "_Vous ne savez pas  
Que le silence, tel un cancer, se propage,  
Écoutez mes mots que je devrais vous enseigner,  
Attrapez mes bras que je devrais vous tendre_"  
Mais mes mots, tels des gouttes de pluie silencieuses, tombèrent,  
Et résonnèrent,  
Dans les puits du silence.

Et les gens se courbèrent pour prier,  
Vers le Dieu-néon qu'ils ont créés,  
Et l'enseigne fit clignoter son avertissement,  
Dans les mots que cela formait.  
Et l'enseigne dit "_Les mots d'un prophète sont écrits  
Sur les murs du métro  
Et les halls d'immeuble_"  
Et chuchota dans les sons du silence.

Bercée par le rythme de la musique, mes yeux se fermèrent progressivement, avant que je ne plonge entièrement dans un sommeil profond, à rêver d'un certain ange blond…


	7. Evenements nocturnes

**Désolée du retaaaaaaaaaaard nia nia ch'suis impardonnable…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rrraaa mais c'est pas possible, quelle journée !

Et depuis quand c'est une fille Granger !

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi… et puis de quel droit elle me gifle ?

Hum…laissons ça de côté pour le moment, je m'occuperai d'elle à la rentrée…

Et dire que tout ça est arrivé à cause d'un cousin assez stupide pour venir vous réveillez à 8 heures du matin et vous traînez dans une librairie où en plus vous rencontrez la personne que vous êtes censé détester le plus au monde !

Je vais finir par croire que c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui, remarque j'ai pas tout perdu il me reste cette fille que je dois retrouver ce soir.

Mais Granger est beaucoup mieux foutue que cette là…non non je ne craque pas sur elle, arrêtez d'imaginer des trucs bizarre comme ça !

Pff…voilà je suis de mauvaise humeur c'est pas possible !

Tiens pourquoi on crie dans le salon ?

Nathan est rentré chez lui pourtant !

Hum , discrètement ( aussi discrètement qu'un pachyderme je le reconnais mais bon… ) je descends le large escalier en marbre et reste à une distance raisonnable de la porte du salon restée ouverte, au moins on ne me verra pas, me la conversation est déjà bien entamée…

-_Non, mon fils ne le rejoindra JAMAIS tu m'entends ?_ cria une voix que je reconnus comme celle de ma mère.

-_Tais toi Narcissa ! Depuis quand décides tu de ce genre de choses ? Il rejoindra le maître que tu le veuilles ou non !_ ça c'est mon père…

-_Je m'y opposerai de toute mon âme Lucius, je mourrai s'il le faut mais jamais mon fils ne sera l'esclave d'un dérangé comme l'est ton Lord !_ S'époumona Narcissa

Mon père ne dit rien et s'avança le regard étrangement brillant vers elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançai, sa baguette se levait, jusqu'à arriver à la gorge de ma mère.

-_Drago fera ce que je lui ordonnera est ce bien clair ! Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera ! Tu vas payer pour avoir oser me répondre…Avada…_

Merde ! Il va la tuer si je ne fais rien !

Respires, paniques pas !

Courage Drago, à ce moment là toute ma rage , ma colère, ma déception et des milliers d'autres sentiments ressurgirent en moi et me donnèrent la force nécessaire.

-_Endoloris !_ hurlai je de toutes mes forces

Trop surprit pour réagir , mon père tomba à terre se tordant de douleur, son corps secoué de spasmes.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire…c'est impossible !

Je rêve, oui c'est ça c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller !

-_Oh Drago !_ pleurnicha ma mère contre mon épaule

Trop aveuglé par cette rage qui venait du plus profond de mon être, je ne lui prete aucune attention et tourna lentement mon visage, afin de croiser le regard de celui qui se disait « mon père ».

-_Arrête ça immédiatement !_ siffla t'il

-_Ha ha tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit il me semble_ m'entendis je prononcer la voix extrêmement froide.

-_Espèce de…_

-_Ca suffit !_ hurlai je _Pars ! Disparaît ! Tout de suite !_

-_Soit _dit il en se relevant le regard haineux _mais je reviendrais soit en sur, et tôt ou tard tu payera pour avoir oser me faire subie cela !_

Drapé dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait il sortit de la pièce en titubant, avant de transplaner Dieu sait où…

Apres un long silence gênant , Narcissa prit enfin la parole.

-_Fils , je m'excuse pour lui ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire subir tout cela ! Si seulement j'avais plus d'autorité sur Lucius…Mais sache une chose véritable , Je t'aime et cela pour toujours !_

-_Merci…_ soufflai je

-_Je vais partir quelques temps en Egypte chez des amis mon chéri…je veux essayer d'oublier…tu comprend ?_

-_Oui ne vous en faîtes pas mère._

Je la serre dans mes bras un court instant , avant de repartir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Seuls les meubles se souviennent encore du carnage qui s'y est produit cette soirée là...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Onze heures moins vingt...**

J'attend, accoudé nonchalamment contre le comptoir de bois, un Whisky pur feu à la main, ruminant mes idées noires.

**Onze heures moins dix…**

J'attend toujours, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles étalés devant moi, ne penses plus à mon père, j'attend toujours cette fille…qui demain matin n'en sera plus qu'une parmis tant d'autres.

**Onze heures…**

La voilà enfin…pff je croyais que les filles arrivaient toujours en avance aux rendez-vous ?

-_Salut _dit elle

Je lui répond par un grognement , et sans plus de cérémonies , la tire vers le chaudron baveur , où une chambre nous attend.

J'y resterai jusqu'à la fin des vacances je pense…de toute façon plus personne ne m'attend chez moi.

A peine rentré qu'elle se jette sur moi et entreprend de déboutonner ma chemise.

Bon…je vous passe les détails de cette nuit…hin hin je peux juste vous dire qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt…

Elle me quitta une heure plus tard, un sourire béat aux lèvres…toutes les mêmes.

_« Non pas toutes… me souffle ma conscience »_

C'est l'esprit assez confus que notre beau blond s'endormit ce soir là.


	8. Note de l'auteur

C**o**uc**o**u !

Je suis dés**o**lée de l'eno**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**orme retard que j'ai pris p**o**ur faire la suite !

Je v**o**ulais aussi prévenir que j'avais un peu changer la direction de l'hist**o**ire…mais elle reste t**o**uj**o**urs la même ( hum pas très l**o**gique t**o**ut ça…mdr)

Le nouveau résumé : Une renc**o**ntre an**o**dine entre deux ennemis , pari entre deux f**o**ndateurs de P**o**udlard , révélations sur certaines **o**rigines…

D**o**nc v**o**ilà D

Je v**o**ulais aussi remercier vraiment én**o**rmément beauc**o**up HappyHermia et The L**o**rd Of Shad**o**ws pour leur rewiews et leurs enc**o**uragements !

**MERCIIIIIII** beauc**o**up à v**o**us D

V**o**ilà , biz**o**o**o** t**o**us


	9. Rencontre fracassante

M'ci à Nana Potter pour sa rewiew, ça m'a trop motivé ;)

( PDV général )

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient délicatement à travers les rideaux mal tirés, venant chatouiller le visage encore endormi d'Hermione.

Malgré la lumière que cela projetait contre ses paupières fermées, elle ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Elle tira un peu plus la couverture sur sa tête, bien décidée à se rendormir.

Mais le sort devait être contre elle , car un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivit d'un grand coup frappé contre sa porte.Elle grogna , puis se glissa finalement, l'esprit encore embrouillé et vêtue seulement d'une fine nuisette, hors de sa chambre. Devant sa porte se trouvait le corps inerte d'un jeune homme d'environ son age. Paniquée, elle courut chercher sa baguette, puis fit léviter le corps jusqu'à son lit. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes , le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.Perdue dans ses pensées , elle ne remarqua pas « l'inconnu » qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Qui est-ce ? et pourquoi se trouvait il inerte devant ma porte ? » se demandait elle inlassablement.

Pendant ce temps , l'inconnu qui se trouvait n'être autre que Drago Malfoy , reprenait peut à peu ses esprits, se demandant comment il avait atterrit dans cette chambre. Sa vision était brouillée et il avait un mal de crâne atroce.

Hermione sortit soudain de sa transe en apercevant un mouvement sur son lit, elle s'approcha silencieusement et observa le jeune homme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait de sa torpeur, elle crut rêver.

Des cheveux platine presque blanc , une carrure d'athlète , un petit nez aquilin, un visage fier et droit…

« Noooon je dois rêver !! ça ne peut pas être lui !!! ça ne DOIT pas être lui !!! »

Elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement, mais se calma quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux , elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son trouble…

« pourquoi suis je autant troublée ? ce n'est qu'une sale petite fouine arrogante et détestable…oui mais si sexy par Merlin !! argh 'mione calme toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Oui ça ne peut être que ça ! » se répétai elle

On dirait que sa tête étais martelée de coups de poings, son corps ne réagissait plus , il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté comme ça , étendu par terre , pas longtemps lui avait il semblé…mais quand même !

Et pour ne rien arrangé son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il tourna , non sans difficultés, la tête sur sa droite où il avait détecté un mouvement, et il l'a vit, si belle dans sa nuisette , si fragile, si belle avec ses grands yeux chocolats qui le regardaient, incrédules, il savait qu'elle attendait des explications mais il préférait la contempler, elle, l'objet de ces rêves…il le savait au fond de lui , malgré le fait qu'il refusait obstinément de se l'avouer.

A cet instant , il ne voulait qu'une seule chose , goûter aux lèvres de la jolie brune. Peu importe s'il devait le regretter plus tard, il voulait connaître l'interdit au moins une fois dans sa vie, et se promis qu'un jour il y aurait droit…

Hermione le regardait toujours, attendant des explications qui mettaient longtemps à venir, sa tête allait exploser s'il ne disait rien.

Et pour couronner le tout , elle devait résister à l'envie plus que pressante d'embrasser le serpentard.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive donc ? Ce n'est que…lui !!! Ce doit être la frousse qu'il ma foutue tout à l'heure…oui c'est ça mon cerveau est encore endommagé…»

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de nier l'évidence, mais entre son cœur et sa raison , c'est son cœur qui prenait le dessus.

Le silence devenait pesant , gênant , tout deux s'observait, puis détournait la tête quand il croisait le regard de l'autre, en rougissant comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit.

S'apercevant de son comportement indigne d'un Malfoy , Drago reprit son air hautain et demanda aussi normalement que possible ce qu'il faisait avec elle, dans son lit.

_-Parce que tu crois que je t'y ai invité peut être ? Ca ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir d'être réveillée en sursaut à je ne sais qu'elle heure du matin et de découvrir un homme inconscient devant ma porte vois tu !!! D'autant plus que c'était toi Malfoy, alors tu a intérêt à me fournir une explication convenable sur le champs sinon…_lâcha t'elle furieuse

-_Sinon quoi Sang-De-Bourbe ? Tu va appeler Potty et Wistiti à la rescousse _? l'interrompit il

A l'entente de leur prénoms , Hermione essaya –en vain- de retenir un sanglot, et détourna son regard embué de larmes vers la fenêtre. Drago avait quand même perçut sa tristesse et se félicita de lui avoir fermé le clapet , mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard , il fut prit de remords et un sentiments de culpabilité l'envahit.

-_Quoi ? Saint Potter aurait il abandonné son amie impure ?_

-_Ca ne te regarde pas !!! Et arrête de les insulter veux tu ? Tu te crois supérieur à cause de ton rang , tu es peut être riche Malfoy mais eux sont riches de quelque chose que tu ne connaîtra jamais !! l'amour et l'amitié sont des sentiments qui valent toutes les richesses du monde !!_ Répliqua t-elle une rage incontrôlée dans la voix

-_Je ne vois pas le rapport Granger_ répondit il las

Hermione se tut, signe qu'il devait développer. Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération , décidément quand elle avait quelque chose en tête elle n'en démordait pas.

-_Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?! Moi même je l'ignore ! La nuit dernière mon père a tenté de tuer ma mère parce qu'elle s'opposait à mon admission dans les rangs de Voldemort, j'ai dus lancer un Doloris sur mon propre père pour la sauver !!!! Aujourd'hui il me hait , haine partagé crois moi !! Il a pourri mon enfance et continu en essayant de tuer la seule personne qui m'ai jamais aimé !!!!_

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux pâles et Hermione s'en voulait de lui avoir imposer des explications , sans savoir pourquoi elle s'approcha du lit , s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Surpris il se laissa faire à cette étreinte et versa une unique larme qui atterrit sur l'épaule de la Griffondor. Elle le berçait doucement , lui disant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille.

Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas , elle resserra sa prise et s'allongea à côté de lui, où ils finirent par s'endormirent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un lien venait de se tisser entre eux, scellé par cette étreinte désespérée.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, la mémoire floue, il se rappelait juste d'elle…il poussa un grognement et voulut se lever mais il sentit une présence contre lui, une certaine brune...

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ??!!!! » jura t-il

Il se défit doucement des bras de la jeune fille, la détailla quelques instants, elle avait la peau si douce, un visage si bien fait, des traits fins et magnifiques, et ses lèvres étaient une invitation au baiser !

« Reprend toi mon vieux !! Quoi que ce sentiments soit, laisse tomber , ce n'est qu'elle… »

Elle se retourna et de peur qu'elle le surprenne en train de la regarder – plutôt de la dévorer des yeux-, lui déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Il sortit ensuite du Chaudron Baveur et transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy , il avait une 'affaire' urgente à régler…

La jolie brune ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes seulement après son départ , en fait elle était déjà réveillée mais n'avait pas oser ouvrir les yeux , elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard moqueur, par Merlin qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de le prendre dans ses bras ?

« Il était si mignon , si désespéré je n'ai pas put résister et puis je me sentais coupable si je n'avais pas demander d'explications… »

Elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et pour y voir plus clair sur la situation, il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny.

Hermione se tenait devant la Terrier, hésitant à rentrer, depuis la scène de l'autre jour , elle n'avait plus revu Harry et Ron et elle appréhendait leur réaction.

Elle ne vit pas Molly qui sortait de la maison et qui fonçait droit sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-_Oh Hermione chérie !! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu sais que tu peux revenir ici dés que tu le souhaite hein ma puce ?_

-_Oui Molly merci !_ répondit poliment la jeune fille en se défaisant de son étreinte maternelle0

Molly continua son chemin, non s'en un dernier câlin pour Hermione, et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin.

Mione prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la petite porte en chêne.

A peine eut elle fait un pas qu'une seconde tornade rousse lui fonça dessus, Ginny lui sourit de toutes ses dents et recommença à l'étouffer.

-_Miiiiiiione je suis si heureuse de te revoir !! Tu sais les deux imbéciles s'en veulent beaucoup et sont très mal depuis que tu es partie !_ ricana t'elle

-_Oui mione scuz' nous ! On est désolés !! Reviens steuplaiiit_ couinèrent les

deux adolescents qui venaient de descendre.

Hermione sourit , fit mine de réfléchir, puis leur sauta au cou les gratifiant chacun d'un énorme bisou.

-_Comme c'est touchant, désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois parler à Mione !Alors du balai les mecs !!!_

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire devant leur mines défaites et partir s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ginny.

-_Alors ?_ demanda Hermione

-_Je crois que je suis amoureuse Mia !!_

-_Hum…laisse moi deviner de Zabini ?_

-_Comment t'as deviner ?_

-_Ben c'était pas difficile, vu les regards que tu lui lançait l'année dernière, j'en ai conclu qu'il ne devait pas te laisser indifférente !!_

-_Mais Ron et Harry s'en sont aperçus aussi… ?_ demanda la rouquine inquiète

-_Non , t'en fais pas !_

-_Et toi alors ? Tu m'a l'air bien heureuse dis moi !_

Hermione rougit violemment et réprimanda un sourire, sans savoir pourquoi penser à Drago lui donnait l'impression qu'un milliers de papillons volaient dans son estomac.

Elle raconta tout à Ginny qui fut formelle : elle était amoureuse du prince des serpents !

Ce qu'elles ignoraient c'est que deux jeunes hommes avaient à peu près la même discussion de leur côté. En effet après s'être réveillé, Drago était allé rendre visite à son meilleur ami et lui avait confié ses doutes sur ses sentiments envers la Griffondor.

-_Mon pote je ne vois qu'une chose ! Tu es attiré par elle !!_ répondit Blaise en souriant

-_Awk…mais ce n'est qu'une attirance physique !!_ répondit Drago honteux d'avoir exposé si facilement ses sentiments. _Et toi avec la Weasley alors ?_

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de déchanter.

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !_ répondit ce dernier sur la défensive

-_Arrête j'ai bien vu les regards en coin que tu lui lançait !_lança narquoisement son ami , heureux de pouvoir se venger

Blaise ne répondit pas et un bataille d'oreiller s'en suivit.

C'est épuisés que les deux adolescents rejoignirent le Chaudron Baveur ce soir là.

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ils ne virent pas l'autre arrivé dans la direction inverse et ce qui devait arrivé se produisit : ils se rentrèrent dedans !

-_Tu peux pas faire attention non ?_ hurla Drago

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra les siens. Les deux adolescents rougirent en repensant aux paroles de leur deux meilleurs amis respectifs, Drago s'excusa et aida Hermione à se relever.

Mais elle perdit l'équilibre et , en essayant de se rattraper, accrocha le bras de Drago qui tomba avec elle.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, Drago la regardait sans comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle à se casser la gueule par terre ? »

Comme elle se s'arrêtait pas de rire, Drago se releva et la fit se mettre debout.

- _hihi …Merci…hihi dit elle entre deux fous rires. Excuses hihi moi ça doit hihi être nerveux..hihi_

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours son bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses fines lèvres , ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'hilarité de la jolie brune.

-_Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?_

-_Pour rien , pour rien.._

-_Malfoy je…_

Elle s'arrêta net et une douce chaleur l'envahie, Drago venait de poser sa bouche contre la sienne !

Au début timide, le baiser se transforme en un ballet torride et violent.

En manque d'oxygène, Hermione recula la première et regarda Drago avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme secoua la têt et entra à son tour dans la sienne, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais aussi par la réaction de la jeune fille !

« Elle a répondu à mon baiser mais elle est partie comme une furie après ! Je ne la comprend décidément pas !! »

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et en vint à la conclusion que Blaise devait se tromper , qu'il avait agit ainsi par pur désespoir dut à son état émotionnel du moment. ( Oula l'es compliqué lui…) Mais, cela lui prouvait qu'il allait réussir le pari qu'il c'était lancé : la séduire…

Hermione était effondrée sur son lit,« mais pourquoi l'ai je laisser faire ? se demandait elle sans cesse, maintenant il va croire que je suis comme ces autres pimbêches qui le collent pour se faire jeter le lendemain ! Grr..Malfoy c'est fini , je ne me laisserai plus faire crois moi ! »

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux en pensant à la douce vengeance qu'ils allaient pouvoir commettre.

Voilà !!! Alors ça vous a plu ?? J'ai fait la suite assez longue donc voilà !!Gros bizous et merci de me lire p


End file.
